No Longer Mine
by katana-chan
Summary: Hitomi; the girl from the mystic moon is back, after 3 years (yup, they’re both 18 years old)she returns to Gaea…to escape from her unwanted fiancée that her mother chose for her…and to find her true love; Van.Only problem is;he is no longer hers
1. Back to Gaeia

"No Longer Mine"  
  
Katana-chan: Hey this is a Hitomi and Van fanfic. :P I think they're the cutest couple.pity I'm gonna mess it up for them :D --------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Summary: Hitomi Kanzaki; the girl from the mystic moon is back, after 3 years (yup, they're both 18 years old)she returns to Gaea.to escape from her unwanted fiancée that her mother chose for her.and to find her true love; Van Fanel.only problem is.he is no longer hers.or at least doesn't appear to be. --------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
::Chapter 1::  
  
"Hitomi, where do you think you're going?!" A tall young man with tanned skin and dark chocolate brown hair called after Hitomi. She couldn't stand him, didn't want to be with him, but that wasn't her decision was it? Hitomi quickened her pace, eventually breaking into sprint, her rich honey coloured hair fluttered in the wind. When the young man was no longer in sight she stopped, and rested against a weather-worn tree trunk, breathing heavily she pushed back her golden locks. Her hand caught in a small tangle, pulling gently the strands were free, Hitomi wiped the sweat beads from her forehead with her wrist. Looking up she stared into the branches of the tree, dazzling white light filtered through the leaves. A boy, a boy with hair the colour of coal and charcoal eyes looked down at her for a second. He smiled and she caught sight of his sparkling white teeth. Hitomi reached her hand up and place it on a small branch. He was gone. "Hey.? Is anybody there?" She whispered softly, it struck her. It was Van, it was him, the King of Fanelia! Hurriedly she clambered up the tree, in search of the boy. When she reached the top, there was no sign of him, not even any sign of him ever being there in the first place. Hitomi burst into tears, "why me? Why do I have to marry some stupid man that I don't love? I don't want him, no, I want Van.Van.I need you." Tears flushed down her face like a waterfall and she cried sorrowfully. Her emerald green eyes became great pools of seawater. FLASH!!--------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------ A beam of blinding white light sucked Hitomi up, into the clouds, and further. Defying the laws of gravity she hovered above the clouds for a second, and then she shot off again, landing with a great thud on a cold stone floor.  
Hitomi brushed her hair out of her face and hoisted herself up using her arms to support her body weight. It was gloomy and dark; she sat up and discovered that she was sitting in a great hall of some kind. Burning candle stumps softly illuminating the walls and tables.  
  
"You there, what are you doing in here?" A rough throaty voice thundered from behind. Hitomi turned quickly to find an angry looking guard looking down at her, pointing a chipped and battle-worn sword at her neck. "I suggest you get up and come with me!"  
  
"Um, excuse me, what is this place?" Hitomi mumbled quietly, stumbling along under sword-point.  
  
"Don't try to play innocent; I suppose you're a spy from Asteria? Well I'm sure the King will sort you out." The guard replied in a hostile manner, jerking his sword to her neck sharply. Hitomi gulped and carried again walking, thinking to herself.  
  
'Asteria, Asteria.where is Asteria? Sounds so familiar.oh I can't remember.'  
  
Hitomi mentally kicked herself for not being able to recall the name of the far-away sounding place, yet actually not so far. The guard brought her to a halt outside a great mahogany door. He thumped his fist on the wooden panelling several times.  
  
"Now what?! Look I told you I'm really tired now Shizuka, so please stop bothering me!" A weary male voice echoed through the door.  
  
"My Lord, I caught suspicious looking girl lying on the floor in the main feasting hall. I think she may be a spy from Asteria. "The guard muttered fumbling with his rusting helmet.  
  
"Uh, oh sorry, wait I'll be out in a few minutes." The voice replied sheepishly.  
  
'His voice sounds so familiar, and comforting.' Hitomi thought to herself.  
  
The door opened with a creak and a tired looking boy, about the same age as Hitomi peered through half closed eyelids. "What? Where is the girl?" he yawned, covering his mouth and opened his eyes fully, hollow with lost emotions.  
  
"I'm not a spy, I don't know where Asteria is, in fact I'm not even sure where I am now!" Hitomi said clearly and loudly enough for both to hear.  
  
"O.K. young lady stop pretending to be stupid, I know as well as you do that this is Gaeia and you, have somehow found your way into King Van's castle. So it is in your best interests to be truthful." The guard glared at her, his ugly rotting teeth baring at her.  
  
"I told you, I am not a spy!" Hitomi spat, agitated.she stopped."hang on a second, you said I found my way in King VAN's castle?" her emerald eyes lit up, glowing with anticipation.  
  
The King looked at her fully for the first time, his eyes focused on hers and they were caught there. "Hitomi.?" He whispered hoarsely.  
  
"Van.what the hell.?" The thoughts in Hitomi's flowed like a waterfall, she managed to gather the dominant ones; Love, comfort and confusion merged into a large thought bubble. She stood in a daze as Van leapt forward and producing a small dagger from a leather pouch tied to his belt he cut free the snake-like ropes round Hitomi's hands.  
  
"Hitomi, what are you doing here.I'm.so plea.." Van exclaimed, his hollow eyes were restored to the way they were before, sparkling, bright and flickering with happiness. His sentence was cut short as an elegant figure emerged from the shadows, the figure glided closer and Hitomi saw her. She was beautiful. The girl was about the same age as Hitomi, though she had an aura cast upon herself of status. Her eyes were like black pearls, her hair was striking raven black which fell vertically without a single kink (katana-chan: someone attacked her with a straightener!! Heheheheheh! ^-^), her dress was encrusted heavily with precious jewels and gemstones. She raised an perfect-shaped eyebrow from Van to Hitomi. The expression on her face gave the impression that she wanted to turn whoever she looked at to stone. 


	2. shizuka or not so shizuka

"No Longer Mine" Chapter 2.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tenkuu no Escaflowne, the characters (unless I made them up), etc. Please don't sue meeee!!! However this story IS mine ^- ^ so no takey.please (unless I happened to write an exact identical twin to someone else's but I think that is highly unlikely)!  
  
Katana-chanWhat do you people think of the story so far.this is the first fic I've ever written for Van and Hitomi so go easy on me =( um I think my descriptions are over-the-top-ingly boring.well what can I say? R+R please minna-san.  
  
Oh and thank you freelancer47 and Pretty Kitty ^-^.I like reviews.even if they're bad ^_^ (they weren't but that's beside the point). It's nice to have someone's opinion!!  
  
Hoshi-chan Shaddup and carry on writing already!!!  
  
Katana-chan O_o Stressy lil thing.ok ok.I'm starting.uh huh I am ^-^  
  
**Chapter 2** Shizuka.or not so Shizuka  
  
~previously in Chapter 1~ "Hitomi, what are you doing here.I'm.so plea.." Van exclaimed, his hollow eyes were restored to the way they were before, sparkling, bright and flickering with happiness. His sentence was cut short as an elegant figure emerged from the shadows, the figure glided closer and Hitomi saw her. She was beautiful. The girl was about the same age as Hitomi, though she had an aura cast upon herself of status. Her eyes were like black pearls, her hair was striking raven black which fell vertically without a single kink (katana-chan: someone attacked her with a straightener!! Heheheheheh! ^-^), her dress was encrusted heavily with precious jewels and gemstones. She raised a perfect-shaped eyebrow from Van to Hitomi. The expression on her face gave the impression that she wanted to turn whoever she looked at to stone.  
  
"Lord Fanel, is there a problem here?" Shizuka asked coolly, her voice as icy as her looks.  
  
"No of course not, um.my fair princess." Van shook his head solemnly.  
  
"So, who exactly are you, strange looking girl? I don't remember seeing you here before." Shizuka hissed at Hitomi stabbing her with every single word, "Must be a newly recruited maid?"  
  
"EXCUSE ME! I DO NOT LIKE TO LOSE MY TEMPER BUT THIS IS ABSOLUTELY RIDICULOUS!" Hitomi burst out, enraged by the "princess's" provoking tone. "Firstly, I am not STRANGE, secondly I am not a maid and thirdly, who the HELL do you think you are?!"  
  
Shizuka's face remained expressionless. "Somehow I do not think that is the correct way to address a princess, or rather should I say fiancée to the great King of Fanelia?"  
  
"What.? I can't believe it, you're kidding aren't you?" Hitomi bit her lip and looked to Van for encouragement. As her eyes met his, he looked away and lowered his head. "No.this can't be true." She dropped to her knees, not believing that this was happening.  
  
"Hitomi!" Merle leapt up to her and began to tug playfully at her ear. "What's the matter Hitomi, don't you want to play?"  
  
"Merle, oh, it's you." Hitomi sniffed and dabbed at her tears with the edge of her sleeve. She enveloped Merle in a friendly hug, "hey, you've grown."  
  
"Uh huh, you have too." Merle bounced up, her eyebrows knitted together as she looked at Van and Shizuka with open dislike. "V-a-a-a-a-n, you never told me Hitomi was coming!"  
  
"It's ok Merle, no one expected me here, and I also know when I'm not wanted, don't blame Van." Hitomi mumbled, getting up slowly, smoothing the creases out of her slightly flared denim jeans.  
  
"Hitomi, you're tired. Stay and rest, I'll find a way to send you back tomorrow." Van said in a monotone voice, gazing at Shizuka as he spoke, his eyes had once again lost their bright sparkle.  
  
"Oh, and by the way, I think it is inappropriate for a guest of Lord Fanel's to dress like that." Shizuka sneered, "I'll have the maids send up some of my -old- dresses for you."  
  
"Um, I appreciate your kindness but I'm afraid that won't be necessary because I will be leaving tomorrow morning at the latest. And even if I can't return to the Phantom moon I shall NOT remain here." Hitomi muttered sarcastically.  
  
"Uh, ignore them Hitomi, I'll show you to your room!" Merle babbled happily and pulled her down a few corridors into a large grand room. Merle struck a match against her claws and lit a few candlesticks. Hitomi watched a flame dancing up and down, fluttering in the cool breeze and blew through the open door.  
  
::memories:: Hitomi: I want to see you. I wonder if I can... I like Gaea and Fanelia.  
  
Van: If you want to do so, it's alright with me. But we can see each other anytime, as long as we share a common feeling.  
  
Hitomi: Van...  
  
::She holds out her pendant to him.::  
  
Hitomi: Here...  
  
::Van takes the pendant.::  
  
Hitomi: ...keep this, Van.  
  
They hug.  
  
Hitomi: I'll never forget you, even if I become old. I'll never forget, no matter what... ::End of memory::  
  
"Hitomi, Gaea to Hitomi? The is Merle speaking, can you read me?" Merle giggled in a sing-song voice waving her hand to-and-fro in front of Hitomi's glazed over eyes.  
  
"Uh, sorry Merle I was thinking." Hitomi looked down.  
  
"I noticed, anyway there are some dresses and stuff in the wardrobe and everything else that you need is in here too." Merle smiled waving her paws about frantically, pointing from the wardrobe to the dressing table and back.  
  
"Thanks Merle, but I won't be staying long." Hitomi said sadly. "I'm not wanted here."  
  
"Sure you're wanted and yup you're going to be staying for a VERY long time. You know, Van missed you, a lot. But that witch has done something to him. I know she has." Merle punched her two fists together and hissed softly. "Anyway um goodnight Hitomi!" With that she bounced out the room, shutting the door behind her with a soft thud.  
  
Hitomi looked about herself, this room seemed so familiar. 'This is the room I stayed in last time!' Her eyes opened in amazement, they had re- constructed her room to the way it had been! 'Unbelievable.' Maybe Merle was right? Picking a hairbrush off the table she began to brush through her hair, gently untangling it. Exhausted she flopped onto the bed and was soon deeply asleep. 


	3. Fallen Vision

No Longer Mine  
  
Disclaimer: On chapters 1 and 2.  
  
katana-chan How do you like the story so far? O.O;; I must say erm.I think my second chapter sucked cuz it was a two second off the brain no plotting at all chapter. Anyway thanks for the reviews people I'm very happy, happy happy happy ^- ^.yay I like reviews. Keep R+R plz, even if you think it sucked! Tell me what you think!!  
  
--Chapter 3-- Fallen Vision  
  
" Previously - Hitomi looked about herself, this room seemed so familiar. 'This is the room I stayed in last time!' Her eyes opened in amazement, they had re-constructed her room to the way it had been! 'Unbelievable.' Maybe Merle was right? Picking a hairbrush off the table she began to brush through her hair, gently untangling it. Exhausted she flopped onto the bed and was soon deeply asleep. "  
  
"Where's Hitomi?" Merle asked curiously, waggling her ears at Van.  
  
"I don't know, I guess she's still sleeping." Van shrugged, and continued to eat his breakfast, cutting up the meat into little squares and popping them into his mouth.  
  
"Hmph. Not an early riser is she?" Shizuka snorted, sitting at the table watching Merle eat with open disgust, as she gobbled down her food and licked her plate clean.  
  
~*~*Meanwhile: *~*~  
  
'Great, absolutely great, I have some stupid, pig-headed fiancé chosen by my mother waiting for me on Earth and someone that I love wants to send me back A.S.A.P.my life sucks!' Hitomi thought aloud, panting, jogging through the already bustling, newly-reconstructed Market Place. She stopped against a jewelry stall to catch her breath.  
  
"Young lady, this is so beautiful, don't you think it would suit you well?" The half dolphin, half man stood behind his stall, holding up a fine gold chain, with . a Nokia 8310 cell phone hanging on it.  
  
"Wah?!" Hitomi looked at it, startled. More humanoid objects from Earth.yet it wasn't hers! She took it from the stall-keeper to have a better look. Pressing down the little silver button at the top for 3 seconds the screen lit up and the Nokia Screen came up. "Oh my God!" She realized what this meant.another human like herself had come here. Recently. This phone had only been on the market for less than a year, and it still had full batteries. Placing the little black phone back on the table she thanked the stall-keeper and jogged off back to the Castle.  
  
"Good morning." Hitomi greeted meekly as she entered the Dining hall, "Oh, am I late?"  
  
"No, of course not, sleep well?" Van questioned, casually, flicking through his Country's finance report. His breakfast dish had been cleared up long before and in its place was a tall glass of red-wine.  
  
"Um, not particularly, I got up before sunrise and went for a jog." Hitomi replied calmly, sitting down to eat as the maids placed her breakfast in front of her.  
  
"Don't you say grace?" Shizuka glared at Hitomi, her icy tone could've shattered her head as she poised to take up her eating instruments.  
  
"Grace? What?" Hitomi looked puzzled looked to Merle for help.  
  
"It's this STUPID thing she does, say grace before meals.ah just ignore her and eat Hitomi." Merle yawned in a flat-voice.  
  
"Merle, manners." Van tutted drearily, turning the page of his report.  
  
'What has happened to Van.since when did he have so many manners, and pay so much to pieces of paper.and silence people by tutting at them.' Hitomi thought to herself chewing on her breakfast.  
  
~*~Memory~*~ Hitomi: ::Comes out in Millerna's pink dress:: Millerna: Oh... Oh, dear... It's very becoming.  
  
Merle: Clothes make the "maid".  
  
Hitomi: Are you picking a fight?  
  
Merle: Don't be so self-conscious. Van: ::Silences Merle by putting his elbow on her head and carries on staring at Hitomi with mouth wide open:: ~*~End of Memory~*~  
  
'That Van is gone.oh Van.my dear Van.' Hitomi felt like something was clawing her heart out.  
  
Vision ::The wedding begins. A large crowd stands in the town square. Princess Shizuka arrives dressed in a magnificent wedding gown, sitting in a gondola-type boat. Van appears as well on another one. They head together towards the town center. Hitomi and Merle follow closely behind Shizuka in gowns of lilac with silk flowers in their hair; bridesmaids. Knights hold up swords as they walk by. Allen, Millern, Dryden, Eries and Prince Chid watch from a royal balcony. The Knights of Heaven raise their swords as they reach the alter.  
  
Hitomi stares at the couple. Van and Shizuka bow their heads::.  
  
Priest: Embraced by the sun, moon and this rich land of wind and water... ...sagacious children of Fanelia...today, on this holy day, a new... ::Suddenly as Van and Shizuka are about to kiss, an entering beam of light shoots down from the sky.a tall figure hardly visible exits.:: "Hitomi, come back with me. I love you.remember?" ::Hand grasps out at Hitomi and she falls helpless into an endless black hole:: End of Vision  
  
"Hitomi? Hitomi!! Hitomi snap out of it!" Van's panicked eyes looked into her glazed over, hollow eyes.life returned to her eyes as she woke with a start, as if being drowned by water she choked and tumbled off her chair. "Hitomi! What did you see? Are you alright? Hitomi ANSWER ME!" Van yelled desperately, shaking her.  
  
"Uh." Hitomi's eyes flooded with tears as she saw Van's face, the look that he had on his face when she had fallen at the dragon's graveyard. "Van."  
  
"What did you see?" Van asked, his face full of worry.  
  
"." Hitomi gasped like a goldfish as her words failed to escape her mouth.  
  
"How pathetic," Shizuka muttered, flicking her hair out of her face, "does she need a doctor?"  
  
"No, she just has these visions.and they come true." Merle muttered, "I hope it was about you drowning, witch." Shizuka looked at her coolly, rolled her eyes and looked away."  
  
Hitomi looked up, wiped away her tears with her handkerchief and sat back down again apologizing meekly.  
  
"I'll try and send you home later ok?" Van mumbled, his face had gone back to they way it was, stony and hard. Hitomi nodded in agreement.but she had a feeling that she would be staying.a lot longer than she had expected. 


	4. Unexpected Visitor

-------------------------------- No Longer Mine Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: Look to chaps 1 and 2 --------------------------------  
  
Well, sorry about the delay, not only did I have writers block but I was also struggling over lots of homework, a maths investigation, being ill and trying to write other fics at the same time. Nightmare-ish? You bet. Ok, well thanks for the reviews people! ^-^ The reviews are what I guess keeps the story from being carried on, or I'd think that no one would reading them, I'd lose interest and no story would be written. Ok I'll shut up and write now! R+R, onegai!!  
  
ubChapter 4 - Unexpected Visitor/u/b iPreviously -  
  
"I'll try and send you home later ok?" Van mumbled, his face had gone back to they way it was, stony and hard. Hitomi nodded in agreement.but she had a feeling that she would be staying.a lot longer than she had expected.../i  
  
Hitomi stood at the marble balcony, gazing at the lush forests of Fanelia, admiring the wildlife around her. The clear blue sky had not a trace of clouds, the sun shone brightly, beaming radiantly. The sound of horses galloping could be heard, Hitomi arched her head over the balcony looking out to see underneath. Little blotches were moving rapidly through the fortress. As they advanced closer Hitomi saw them a little better 'Knights arriving, their attire so familiar' She thought to herself. 'Of course, Asturian knights!' She mentally kicked herself for forgetting. The balcony was about seven storeys above the ground, looking down she saw a familiar flash of long blonde hair, blowing about in the wind. 'Allen?' She lifted herself onto the wall with no problem, to get a better look.  
  
Someone was coming behind her, walking slowly, quietly, making minimum noise. Their arms moved up, raised to Hitomi's back...a strong push. Hitomi lost her balanced and fell, reaching out to grab hold of the stone pillar, but she could not, it was no longer in her reach.  
  
"Arghhhhhhh......!!!!!!!!!!! Helllllpppppppppppppppp!!!!!!!!!!!" Hitomi had fallen, she had been pushed, the person who had pushed her...gone. Hitomi fell, further and further, praying to anyone that could hear her silently in her head.  
  
'Please don't let me die, I don't want it to end like this. I understand I've done many wrongs in my life but I don't want it to end this way, I haven't lived life to the full yet, in fact if I died this way I'd never be able to say goodbye to the ones I love...' She squeezed her eyes shut as she fell, preparing to hit the ground. Opening her eyes, she had stopped falling, and ...she wasn't dead either. That didn't hurt and she didn't know the ground was that soft and tender to fall onto. Looking up she saw a pair of ocean blue eyes, she felt like she was swimming in them. A soft strand of blonde hair blew onto her face, snapping back to reality.  
  
"Hitomi?! Are you alright?" Allen was looking at her, she was in his arms. He had caught her.  
  
"Ah, oh...Allen, er, sorry?" Hitomi's cheeks flushed dark red. "Thank you for catching me, I hope I didn't hurt you."  
  
"Not at all, my pleasure." Allen gave her one of his most dazzling smiles and her heart melted there and then. Peering behind him she saw a girl, about her age, with green eyes similar to her own, sparkling with anticipation. She noticed the girl had, slightly curly grey hair and her features, very oddly reminded her of Dilandau.  
  
'Strangely enough, I'd probably be happy to see Dilandau right now actually,' Hitomi thought to herself, 'even Dilandau's face is more friendly than Van's at this moment.'  
  
"You haven't met my sister have you Hitomi?" Allen smiled, pointing to the grey-haired girl behind him. "This is Selena, she's the same age as you."  
  
"Oh, nice to meet you Selena, I've heard a bit about you." Hitomi put on a friendly smile, extending her hand for a shake. The girl looked blankly back at her, staring at her strange action. Feeling like an idiot Hitomi withdrew her hand again. "I forgot, you people don't shake. "  
  
"Nice to meet you too Hitomi, I've heard a lot about you. Allen constantly talks about you." Selena laughed as she got playful nudges from her brother.  
  
"Well, now that we're all acquainted with each other, does Van know you're here?" Hitomi asked, turning to Allen.  
  
Van emerged from behind Allen, his rich shirt in shreds, his chest was practically bare. An undecipherable look upon his face; was it anger?  
  
"Allen. Good to see you're here." Van smiled, his teeth gritted.  
  
Hitomi glanced at Van nervously, what was the matter with him? Remembering she was still in Allen's arms, being cradled like a baby she jumped up awkwardly, apologising and thanking at the same time in a muddle.  
  
"Well, Van, long time no see, how's life?" Allen laughed casually, "How come you didn't tell me Hitomi had come back. You little rogue, keeping Hitomi all to yourself.  
  
Van's face visibly paled, one hand running through his slick black hair he avoided the subject.  
  
As Van ushered Allen and the other knights into the Castle Hitomi stood dazed, it had just occurred to her. The look upon Van's face wasn't anger...it was jealousy. 'Why Van?" She wondered, like she would ever know.  
  
A certain little cat girl sat on the rooftops of the Castle staring down at the broken Hitomi, "Oh Hitomi, if only you could have seen how Van flew down from the study tower to save you, if only. If only you'd have seen the look on his face...he really does care for you still..."  
  
A/N: Well, what do you people think? Please read and review, I've been brain dead, I'll try and write the next chapter as soon as possible. 


	5. Mysterious Gift

-------------------------------- No Longer Mine Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: Look to chaps 1 and 2 --------------------------------  
  
Hey there people, sorry I haven't updated for soooooooo long. In fact, erm I STILL haven't done my homework.¬¬;;; but hey. Um...I'm starting to lose interest in this story...o.O so the updates will probably be less active than the other ones. Mind you, if you want me to update I will! Please R+R Onegai!!  
  
Chapter 5 - A Mysterious Gift  
  
Previously:  
  
Hitomi glanced at Van nervously, what was the matter with him? Remembering she was still in Allen's arms, being cradled like a baby she jumped up awkwardly, apologising and thanking at the same time in a muddle.  
  
"Well, Van, long time no see, how's life?" Allen laughed casually, "How come you didn't tell me Hitomi had come back. You little rogue, keeping Hitomi all to yourself.  
  
Van's face visibly paled, one hand running through his slick black hair he avoided the subject.  
  
As Van ushered Allen and the other knights into the Castle Hitomi stood dazed, it had just occurred to her. The look upon Van's face wasn't anger...it was jealousy. 'Why Van?" She wondered, like she would ever know.  
  
A certain little cat girl sat on the rooftops of the Castle staring down at the broken Hitomi, "Oh Hitomi, if only you could have seen how Van flew down from the study tower to save you, if only. If only you'd have seen the look on his face...he really does care for you still..."  
  
///  
  
"Van? Erm, are you gonna...send...me..home..?" Hitomi stumbled on her words, as she poked her head in through the open door seeing Van and all the Asturian knights gathered round a large table.  
  
"Er, yeah. I will do, later ok?" Van managed a feeble smile and carried on talking to the knights. Hitomi wrinkled her nose at the funny scent that came with these Asturian knights. "Horse Manure..." She thought to herself, 'Ewwww, Horse Manure? What did they do? Roll in it?!" Hitomi shook her head furiously to stop thinking strange thoughts and made her way down the corridor back to her room. After all, what else was there to do.  
  
"Hitomi! Hitomi!" A jolly voice called, Hitomi stopped dead, hearing loud pounding noises coming down the corridor. An orange-ish face appeared in front of hers, ears wiggling furiously with excitement. "Guess what's happening tonight?"  
  
"Erm, I'm going home?" Hitomi asked hopefully, twirling her straggly brown hair between her fingers...'Need to wash' she thought to herself.  
  
"Oh Hitomi, can't you go home tomorrow?! There's going to be a grand ball tonight!! Lord Van's holding it in honour of our guests!" Merle burbled happily, then adding darkly, 'and in honour of his damn engagement.' Hitomi felt her stomach hurl, her insides clenched together, as pain struck her. Keeping a cool, straight face she managed a weak.  
  
"So?" That came out well controlled, for the fact that she was about to burst into tears.  
  
"Well, you need to dress yourself up! " Merle huffed, pouting at the level of reluctance Hitomi was showing.  
  
"Yeah, well I'm not invited, and I know I'm not welcome - "Hitomi gasped as her voice cracked, backing away from Merle without looking where she was going. Bam, straight into something hard and tall, Hitomi turned her head to look, "Van. Oh, I'm sorry - " She muttered walking away from him.  
  
"Hitomi, that's not true. You are invited to the ball, or I wouldn't have told Merle to tell you." Van mumbled, his voice soft. Hitomi didn't stick round to listen, she turned on her heels and ran, blocking her ears with her hands. Her long, brown hair shone gold as she ran, it sweeping after her. "Hitomi..." He whispered..  
  
Hitomi fled into her room, slamming the mahogany door behind her, flung the balcony doors open, the white, silky net curtains dancing in the wind. Collapsing on her bed, she lay in silence, listening to the wind whistling and the birds twittering outside. "How can they be so happy?" She thought bitterly to herself, sitting up she rubbed her eyes and noticed a flash of colour, on her dressing table; Flowers, a bunch of flowers. Sliding off her bed she stared, moving closer to see exactly what they were.  
  
A small bunch of primrose and oleander lay on the polished table-top surface, tied together with piece of crimson ribbon. A hand scrawled note attached to the ribbon:  
  
"Come to the ball"  
  
A half-hearted smile crossed Hitomi's face, turning the note around to see who it was from she frowned; it was signed with an 'X'. Sitting back down she held the small bouquet close to herself, thinking. 'Primrose means I can't live without you..but what does oleander mean?" Shaking that thought out of her head, she told herself off for thinking too much. Though she felt a lot better, 'I might go after all...' Scrambling off the bed and putting the primrose aside, she opened the wardrobe carefully, and began to shuffle through the dresses, one after another.  
  
Picking out a dress of light green, she put it against herself and looked into the mirror, it suited her quite well, the light green of the dress complimented her eyes of jade green very well. Fingering her brown hair, she felt uncomfortable. How lanky, greasy her hair was. Remembering the last time she had washed it was the day her dread Fiancé had come looking for her, that damn Kenichi, how she hated him so..Shrugging off the bad thoughts that she held, she put aside her dress and decided to go down to the lake to have a clean. Actually, the lake was one of the most beautiful things Hitomi had ever seen in her life, every time she saw it, the same magical feeling spread over her, purifying her, ridding her of her bad thoughts, her nightmares, her problems...  
  
Rushing down the corridor she carried a set of clean clothes and a pure white towel, down several flights of steps and out the back door. Clambering over a wooden picket fence she put her things down behind a small row of shrubs where she was sure no one could see her. Undressing herself down to nothing, Hitomi leapt over the shrubbery and dived into the lake, the water cool and refreshing, her face and shoulders bathed in golden sunlight, treading the water she kept afloat, she didn't actually want to find out how deep the lake was..something lashed out at her foot and grabbed it. "Argh!" Hitomi choked as she was pulled underwater, her legs kicking frantically, her arms waving about, attempting to lift herself back up, she felt as if her lungs had been deflated..suffocating slowly...her eyes lost their sparkle as she became unconscious, sinking..sinking..sinking  
  
...Oleander means..caution.. 


	6. Allensama

-------------------------------- No Longer Mine Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: Look to chaps 1 and 2 --------------------------------  
  
Hey there people, sorry I haven't updated for soooooooo long. In fact, erm I STILL haven't done my homework.¬¬;;; but hey. Um...I'm starting to lose interest in this story...o.O so the updates will probably be less active than the other ones. Mind you, if you want me to update I will! Please R+R Onegai!!  
  
Chapter 6 - .Allen-san?  
  
Previously:  
  
A small bunch of primrose and oleander lay on the polished table-top surface, tied together with piece of crimson ribbon. A hand scrawled note attached to the ribbon:  
  
"Come to the ball"  
  
A half-hearted smile crossed Hitomi's face, turning the note around to see who it was from she frowned; it was signed with an 'X'. Sitting back down she held the small bouquet close to herself, thinking. 'Primrose means I can't live without you..but what does oleander mean?" Shaking that thought out of her head, she told herself off for thinking too much. Though she felt a lot better, 'I might go after all...' Scrambling off the bed and putting the primrose aside, she opened the wardrobe carefully, and began to shuffle through the dresses, one after another.  
  
Picking out a dress of light green, she put it against herself and looked into the mirror, it suited her quite well, the light green of the dress complimented her eyes of jade green very well. Fingering her brown hair, she felt uncomfortable. How lanky, greasy her hair was. Remembering the last time she had washed it was the day her dread Fiancé had come looking for her, that damn Kenichi, how she hated him so..Shrugging off the bad thoughts that she held, she put aside her dress and decided to go down to the lake to have a clean. Actually, the lake was one of the most beautiful things Hitomi had ever seen in her life, every time she saw it, the same magical feeling spread over her, purifying her, ridding her of her bad thoughts, her nightmares, her problems...  
  
Rushing down the corridor she carried a set of clean clothes and a pure white towel, down several flights of steps and out the back door. Clambering over a wooden picket fence she put her things down behind a small row of shrubs where she was sure no one could see her. Undressing herself down to nothing, Hitomi leapt over the shrubbery and dived into the lake, the water cool and refreshing, her face and shoulders bathed in golden sunlight, treading the water she kept afloat, she didn't actually want to find out how deep the lake was..something lashed out at her foot and grabbed it. "Argh!" Hitomi choked as she was pulled underwater, her legs kicking frantically, her arms waving about, attempting to lift herself back up, she felt as if her lungs had been deflated..suffocating slowly...her eyes lost their sparkle as she became unconscious, sinking..sinking..sinking  
  
...Oleander meant..caution..  
  
///  
  
She awoke suddenly with a sharp intake of breath; how painful it was to breathe. Her eyelids fluttered open, before her eyes it was like a kaleidoscope. There were blurs of colours fused together, forever changing...  
  
"Hitomi! Hitomi!" A voice cried, how familiar that voice sounded. Jerking her head up, the distorted images faded, and she could see the sharp reality. She was in the real world again. A pair of midnight blue eyes fixed upon her with concern swimming in them, she looked up at them. How beautiful they were. "Hitomi, can you hear me?" Silence, pure silence, blissful...  
  
'Allen-san?' Hitomi's eyes widened in shock. Those pair of eyes belonged to Allen-san! She looked frantically, yes...there was his long, breath-taking beautiful long hair. His mouth opened and closed gawping like a goldfish. 'What are you playing at Allen-san, it's not funny I can't hear you!' She thought frantically. She opened her mouth to speak, and she was sure she did utter words but she couldn't hear herself speak.  
  
It was cold. It was dark. It was ...silent.  
  
Hitomi sat up, she was covered in some sort of cloak, but she was wearing nothing else. That didn't matter right now, she couldn't hear. This was some cruel joke of the God's. And it definitely wasn't funny. She hugged her knees and rocked, she couldn't hear, wetness spread down her cheeks as the salty tears welled up and overflowed from her eyes. She was crying, but she couldn't hear her own crying. What was going on?  
  
"Allen-san! Help me, I can't hear!" She cried, her brain knew what she was saying but her own ears didn't pick up the sounds. Allen looked startled, his eyebrows rose and his expression changed to that of sheer horror. He said something, his mouth moved but Hitomi shook her head wildly, her tangled honey-brown locks flew about. She felt his comforting hand on her shoulder as he held her against him, his mouth opened and closed as he stroked her head.  
  
The sky was already swirling with black clouds and the Sun had sought refuge behind a couple of mountains to the south. The harsh wind blew against the two people..in the middle of the forest...next to a stream...  
  
************************  
  
"Van-sama! Where is Hitomi? I can't find Hitomi." Merle cried, her ears quivered as she raised her eyebrows. "Van-sama!" She pounced onto his lap and started scratching at his newspaper.  
  
"Miss. Merle, can't you see that Lord Van blatantly doesn't know?" Shizuka plastered a fake smile on her face, her eyes as cold as ever. "So I suggest you stop bothering him as he has many matters to settle."  
  
"Stupid bitch..." Merle hissed, extending her cat claws to sharp points shaking her fists threateningly. "Woof woof..." She added, under her breath.  
  
"Merle, you will not talk to Shizuka like that. Soon she will be just like your sister-in-law and she will be the Queen of Fanelia. Where are you manners?" Van's short, crisp, business like voice growled as he scowled at Merle. "Now run along and play or something. We need to get ready for tonight's ball."  
  
Merle stared at him in anguish. This was Van-sama, this was her Lord Van, who had been her best friend and practically her brother since they had been so small. He was her only family, and she was his, until Shizuka...her entire body trembled with fury as she thought about that witch. That's what she was, she was a horrible nasty witch who must've cast some forbidden love spell on poor Van-sama...  
  
'Hang on...Don't witches melt?" Her ears pricked up and her eyes glistened happily as she pictured herself pouring a large basin of water over the evil witch's head. Shizuka melting into a liquidy pulp...Merle cackled to herself as she wandered off. So what if Witches didn't melt...? She could always try..  
  
************************  
  
Hitomi's eyes reflected the flickering, bright, dancing flames. Allen had thoughtfully built a small fire from various pieces of dead tree bark. They had managed to work out a kind of language between them that Hitomi could understand.  
  
Allen pointed to his chest, and then pointed to her, he then picked her up in his arms, walked a couple of steps, and put her down again, pointing once again but this time, to the steeple in the distance...Fanelia..  
  
Hitomi nodded as she stood up, wrapping herself tighter with Allen's long, dark-velvet cloak...for that was all she was wearing...  
  
************************ 


End file.
